User talk:Mothra12
2 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster? Or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Goji64 again! Thanks! Oh and she's gonna be used, and i couldn't think of anything for female godzilla vs mothra so i rused threw it and i might redo it and add the larva's or just redo the whole match it's self..... lol Yeah i guess....lol Goji64 00:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I love your overload Godzilla character Goji64 00:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) lol wrong page sorrry Goji64 02:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Least favorite Godzilla So, if MusukoGoji is your favorite Godzilla suit, then, what's your least favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Way of looking at it If you don't like those suits for those reasons, then, That's perfectly fine because that's your way of looking at it. The way I look at it is that KingGoji & DaisensoGoji look pretty good, while MusukoGoji looks really bad because the head is too human-like in design, the face looks kinda weird & that his spines looked awful, but again, this is my way of looking at it because everyone's gotta have a different way to look at things, otherwise the world would be boring. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Godzilla Movies Yes, I did & to tell you the truth, I actually watched all of the Godzilla movies, And Here's what I thought about them: Good: *Gojira *Godzilla Raids Again *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Mothra vs. Godzilla *Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster *Invasion of Astro-Monster *Ebirah, Horror of the Deep *Son of Godzilla (even though I hated the Godzilla suit in that movie.) *Destroy All Monsters *All Monsters Attack (Yeah, That's Right! I Liked It!) *Godzilla vs. Hedorah *Godzilla vs. Gigan *Godzilla vs. Megalon *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla *Terror of Mechagodzilla *Godzilla vs. Biollante *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (It was my first ever Godzilla movie I watched as a Godzilla fan & I loved it.) *Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II *Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla vs. Megaguirus *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (Personally, I think King Ghidorah would work as a Good Guy in this movie) *Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla *Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. *Godzilla: Final Wars Bad: *The Return of Godzilla (Because My first Godzilla film of the 80's was Godzilla vs. Biollante so therfore, I would think that this movie tried to make me look stupid! even though the Godzilla suit in that movie looked great, So In my Opinion, That was a really bad start for the Heisei series). *Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (This is not a good way to end the Heisei series because It tried to make you think that there is going to be a sequel after this movie when really, there isn't going to be (So once again, this movie tried to make you & I look stupid) & the ending was horrible because it made me cry, I don't watch a movie to cry! I watch a movie to be entertained & I wasn't entertained At All!). *Godzilla 2000: Millennium (I Mean A Monster That Has The Abillity to Swallow Other Monsters Whole!!! That's not cool! it's disgusting!). And that's what I think of All 28 Godzilla movies. from GodzillaIsland7.2